1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable frame; and more particularly to a foldable scooter frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric scooter as a transportation for disabilities is usually used in a specific area. However, sometimes the electric scooter needs to be moved to and used in a different location, and an easy-to-carry scooter would be preferable.
A scooter A with foldable handlebar A1 as shown in FIG. 1 would fit the requirement, the foldable handlebar A1 is provided with a folding device A2 which allows to the handlebar A1 to be folded into a compact size, when the scooter A is not in use.
FIG. 2 shows that another foldable electric scooter B is provided with a foldable device B3 which is located between the seat portion B1 and the seat back B2 to enable the seat portion B1 and the seat back B2 to be folded toward each other.
FIGS. 3A and 3B shows that another foldable electric scooter C is provided with a front frame C1 and a rear frame C2 which are pivoted to each other by a four-bar linkage mechanism. However, the four-bar linkage mechanism is complicated in structure and is unstable in quality.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.